The present invention relates to a reaction chamber comprising a reactor and means adapted for adjusting the amount of heat necessary for the course of the reactions to be carried out within this reactor to the required value at each level of said reactor according, in the case of catalytic reactions, to the activity of the catalyst at the considered level.
The object of the present invention is also the use of said reaction chamber notably for carrying out the catalytic reforming of hydrocarbon cuts, particularly naphthas, under low pressure, in the presence of at least one catalyst. Its object is also the use of said reaction chamber for carrying out the dehydrogenation of a hydrocarbon paraffinic cut and notably the dehydrogenation of propane into propylene. Its object is also the use of said reaction chamber for carrying out the cyclization or dehydrocyclization of alkanes into aromatic compounds. Lastly, its object is also the overall endothermic processes of catalytic reforming, dehydrogenation and dehydrocyclization that are implemented in said reaction chamber.
More precisely, the present invention relates to a reaction chamber which will be described in relation with the embodiment presented in the attached FIGS. 1 to 11 and given by way of illustrative but non limitative examples.